PUNISHMENT!
by nisaegyo
Summary: Kyuhyun harus menerima hukuman dari Sungmin-kekasihnya, karena telah menelantarkan anjing kesayangan Sungmin. Cacao. KYUMIN 1S. typo bertebaran. kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. aku cinta kalian


JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "PUNISHMENT!"

.

.

"Menungging!" perkataan pelan namun tajam itu datang dari seorang namja manis yang kini tengah menatap sengit seseorang dihadapannya

Kyuhyun menatap memohon pada namja manis dihadapannya, mencoba untuk menunjukan _aegyo_nya pada sang namja manis. Berharap jika tatapan itu berhasil meluluhkan namja dihadapannya.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan mengerikan seperti itu CHO! Kau harus dihukum"

"Maafkan aku Ming, aku janji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti itu lagi… ya, ya, ya" KyuHyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak! Kau harus dihukum Kyu. Cepat menungging!"

"Tapi tidak harus seperti ini kan Ming, kau tau ini sangat meruntuhkan harga diriku sebagai seorang yang selalu berada diatasmu" *seme

Ming atau SungMin itu tetap menggeleng dengan kedua alis yang hampir menyatu serta pipi yang ia gembungkan dengan tatapan tajam khas anak rubah, menandakan ia sedang marah saat ini.

"Ayolah, aku kan tidak sengaja melakukan itu"

"Tapi ketidak sengajaanmu itu bisa saja berakibat fatal, kalo saja Ryeowookie tidak menemukan cacao yang sendirian di tengah jalan" SungMin berkeras. Salah siapa KyuHyun tidak menjaga Cacao dengan baik.

"Hh, aku tidak sengaja Ming, aku bertemu Changmin disana. Kau tau sendiri aku dan Changmin—hmp" SungMin memotong kalimat KyuHyun dengan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Cepat menungging!" suruh sungmin dengan nada angkuh.

"Ming, tidak bisakah hukumannya diganti?"

"A-ah" menggeleng.

"Kau tau? Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, pasti akan sakit sekali rasanya. Belum lagi harga diriku? Changmin pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habisan" KyuHyun menangkupkan lagi telapak tangannya guna memohon pada SungMin. Aish, ia sepertinya menjunjung sekali harga dirinya yang selalu berada diatas SungMin. Karena ia merasa dengan hukuman ini harga dirinya akan turun drastis.

"Tidak akan sesakit seperti yang kau bayangkan CHO, aku yakin sakitnya akan cepat hilang"

"Ming-aaa"

"Hh, suruh siapa kau menelantarkan Cacao-ku. Kau harus dihukum!" SungMin mengelus bulu Cacao yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hh, baiklah! Sebagai seorang seme aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang sudah TIDAK SENGAJA ku perbuat" KyuHyun akhirnya mengalah dan menekan suaranya dibeberapa kata dikalimatnya. Membuat SungMin tertawa menang.

KyuHyun menungging dihadapan SungMin sedangkan SungMin melepaskan tubuh Cacao yang sekarang langsung lari menjauhi keduanya. SungMin hampir tertawa meihat KyuHyun yang hanya memakai boxer hitam ketat di kaki jenjangnya dan menyadari kalau yang dipakai Kyuhyun itu adalah boxer miliknya. Aish.

SungMin menyeringai kearah KyuHyun dan Kyuhyun yang melihat seringaian itu hanya bergumam kecil 'sejak kapan dia bisa menyeringai seperti itu'.

KyuHyun berharap perkataan SungMin itu benar,

'tidak akan sesakit seperti yang kau bayangkan'

'sakitnya akan cepat hilang'

Tapi tetap saja harga diri seorang seme dipertaruhkan disini. menurut KyuHyun, Ck.

"Bersiap-siap lah Cho, kkk~"

'glup'

.

.

.

Dan terdengarlah berbagai macam kegaduhan dari dalam apartemen no 137 itu, teriakan dan erangan Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi terdengar dari kamar tersebut namun tak jarang pula kekehan dan tawa puas terdengar dari seorang SungMin. Muehehehe…

.

.

.

"Hae, kau mendengarnya?" Mengangguk. Dua orang yang hampir mengetuk pintu no 137 itu mendadak menghentikan niatnya karena mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam sana.

"Coba kita dengarkan lebih dulu Hyuk" mereka berdua menempelkan telinganya guna mencuri dengar.

"Aish, apa yang terjadi eoh?" tanya EunHyuk saat mendengar erangan KyuHyun.

"Apa kita dobrak saja pintunya? Aku takut terjadi hal buruk didalam" EunHyuk mengangguk mendengar saran DongHae.

Dan saat DongHae mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu, EunHyuk mencoba menggerakan kenop pintu dan tanpa diduga pintu tidak terkunci, alhasil mereka segera memasuki apartemen 137 itu dengan panik, dan kejadian yang mereka liat benar-benar membuat mata mereka melebar terkejut…

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" tawa kencang dari keduanya terdengar menggema di seluruh sudut apartemen tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak disana ia melihat seorang Cho KyuHyun kekasih sahabatnya, namja berlidah tajam itu tengah menungging dengan ekspresi kesakitan sedangkan SungMin-sahabatnya, namja manis itu tengah memegang sebatang kayu panjang hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada pantat KyuHyun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" dan tawa itu berhasil membuat dua orang disana menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menghadap dua orang lain yang kini tengah terbahak.

Dengan polosnya SungMin berbicara "Ya! bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" dengan tangan yang hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada KyuHyun.

Sedangkan KyuHyun rasanya ingin sekali mengubur diri hidup-hidup, dan terus bergumam 'harga diriku', 'harga diriku', 'harga diriku' secara berulang.

.

.

.

Dan saya hanya bisa berkata, "Kalian Berlebihan~"

-END-

Saya tau ini ff yang sangat aneh, dan mungkin sangat abal dan bikin kalian euuuuh… saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi pas-pasan saya dalam ff….

Sebelumnya saya mau terimaksih buat temen-temen yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff abal ini… dan kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan…

AKU CINTA KALIAN…


End file.
